


Gunpowder Ice Cream

by Defiler_Wyrm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Crossdressing, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Genderqueer Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Soft Bucky Barnes, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Defiler_Wyrm
Summary: “You keep that up you’re gonna end up with a pudgy midway,” Steve teased.Bucky didn’t even glance over. He just squirmed down deeper into the blanket and licked his spoon.“That’s right. I’m gonna get fat,” he declared, to all appearances ignoring Steve’s sputter of laughter. “I’m gonna stop doing a thousand crunches a day and let my belly get all soft. What’re you gonna do then, punk?”





	Gunpowder Ice Cream

Steve found Bucky half-bundled in a spare comforter on the couch, eating Rocky Road directly out of the tub and watching a movie. He stared a while – half in wonder at seeing his best friend so at ease, and half in wonder that the glutton had eaten a solid pint out of the half-gallon already. Shaking his head, he trotted over to join him. Bucky obligingly lifted his cocooned legs and then sat them back down across Steve’s lap.

“You keep that up you’re gonna end up with a pudgy midway,” Steve teased.

Bucky didn’t even glance over. He just squirmed down deeper into the blanket and licked his spoon. 

“That’s right. I’m gonna get fat,” he declared, to all appearances ignoring Steve’s sputter of laughter. “I’m gonna stop doing a thousand crunches a day and let my belly get all soft. What’re you gonna do then, punk?”

Steve couldn’t stop grinning if he tried. He leaned over sideways and peeled open the comforter to expose the decidedly not-soft expanse of Bucky’s stomach, where the only curves were the mounds formed by his abs, and considered it.

“Guess I’ll use you as a pillow then.” He craned down to smooch Bucky’s skin, right where the dark trail of hair began.

“You do that anyhow now,” Bucky pointed out.

Steve winked at him and laid his head down. “Yeah but it’d be more comfortable.”

Bucky snorted and shook his head. “Small consolation for not being sexy anymore.”

Now that wouldn’t do. Steve fixed him with a Look. “Bullshit, Buck, you’d be sexy in any shape. You wanna get a soft belly, you get a soft belly, and I’ll love it just the same as your washboard abs.” He lets his look turn sly. “You could make a dad bod work. Grow out a beard. Wear plaid. You could be my Bucky Bear.”

“Wow, that’s really gay, Rogers,” Bucky smirked.

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “That’s big talk from someone who spent a solid hour riding my dick this morning.”

“Shut up,” Bucky snickered, slapping the blanket up and over Steve’s face. He was mulling over another spoonful of chocolate and marshmallow when Steve floundered back out of it. “You know, I’m pretty okay with it though. Being gay. After everything we’ve been through it’s nice to get to love you like I do.”

He said it all casual, but it made Steve’s chest tighten all the same. It had taken a good long while for Bucky to come to terms with his queerness, even in this great future. And Steve – he was so, so glad he doesn’t have to navigate it alone anymore. When they finally stopped dancing around each other and shared the totality of their love it was the most natural thing in their long, long lives.

“I’m glad,” Steve said, and he leaned into the metal hand that came down to cup his cheek.

Bucky curled his fingers to stroke Steve’s face, then tugged his earlobe as he pulled back. “Yeah I’m even okay with you being ambisexual or whatever they’re calling it these days.”

It startled another laugh out of Steve. “I know you know what it’s called, you’re just being a little shit.”

And Bucky doubled down: he sucked the spoon upside-down, gave Steve a look of wide-eyed innocence, and said, “That doesn’t sound like me.”

Steve twisted around and dug both hands into the blanket, seeking out Bucky’s sides with fingers held like claws. He didn’t even make contact before Bucky was yelping and bowing up off the sofa, bellowing, “No! No you giant bastard, I’m gonna drop the ice cream!!”

As it turned out, he did not drop the ice cream, even when Steve’s relentless tickling made him shriek and tap out.

There was an unspoken agreement between them that any cry for mercy on Bucky’s part would be taken seriously. Even in play, if he said stop, Steve stopped. They didn’t talk about it, but the more Steve respected his boundaries, the closer Bucky let him in.

They laid together, giggling, while they caught their breath. Steve reached out a hand and Bucky rested his in it. They didn’t quite hold hands, but stroked their fingers through and around each other’s instead, a dance of tender touch.

What a wonder, to get to touch each other like this after all this time.

“I meant it,” Steve told him. “I’ll still love you and want you whether you’re in or out of shape. You’ll always be sexy to me, Bucky. It’s you I’m in love with. The perky ass is just a bonus.”

“Such a fuckin’ sap,” Bucky whispered. That didn’t stop him from blushing about it. He reached over to set the ice cream (now half-eaten) on the coffee table. Once both hands were free he wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

Steve settled into the valley between his lover’s legs, head pillowed on Bucky’s belly. He was about to say something more but Bucky beat him to it.

“What if I wanted to wear a skirt?” he asked, voice pitched like a joke.

Steve’s brow arched and he blinked up at the ceiling. “ _ Do _ you wanna wear a skirt?”

There was just enough hesitation to draw notice. “But what if I did, huh?” Bucky dropped his voice to make it sound like a gentle taunt now. “Would I still be sexy to you?”

“You’ve got the legs for it, I think you could pull it off.” His brain lumbered and clunked over it though. He propped himself up on one elbow so he could look up at Bucky, careful about what he let show on his face. “Are you just fooling around or do you wanna go shopping?”

Bucky’s cheeks burned; he couldn’t hold Steve’s gaze. “Sometimes–”

Steve waited. He would always wait for Bucky.

It took a while for him to continue, but he did, after deflating with a sigh. “Sometimes I just wanna be soft.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Steve whispered. He rose, slid his hand onto Bucky’s cheek, and kissed him tender. “You can be as soft as you wanna be. You can be anything or look however you want, and I will always love you. Okay?”

The blue of Bucky’s eyes was bright and wet with feeling. “Okay,” he whispered back.

They laid back down together and lay in silence, soft and warm.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest with you, this is just a scene that came to me on the drive home for work. I haven't even edited this, lmao. I have no excuses for such fluff.  
> This fic is named for one of my sideblog's many Bucky tags: #gunpowder flavoured ice cream boy


End file.
